Star Trek
« Espace, frontière de l'infini vers laquelle voyage notre vaisseau spatial l'Enterprise. Sa mission de cinq ans : explorer de nouveaux mondes étranges, découvrir de nouvelles vies, d'autres civilisations et au mépris du danger, avancer vers l'inconnu. » Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its five year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilisations, to boldly go where no man has gone before. Existe également la variante : « Espace, frontière de l'infini vers laquelle voyage notre vaisseau spatial. Sa mission : explorer de nouveaux mondes étranges, découvrir de nouvelles vies, d'autres civilisations et au mépris du danger, reculer l'impossible. » L'univers Star Trek, au départ petite série de SF des années 1960 devenue best seller, est incontournable. A une époque où "Mission Impossible" prônait l'interventionnisme américain, voici une série pacifiste dont les héros tentent de sortir leur intelligence avant de tuer. La compréhension de l'Autre. Cette philosophie sous tend tous les spin off (séries dérivées de la série mère) de Star Trek, et se retrouve jusque dans la série des années 1990-2000 "Stargate SG1" et ses propres spin off. C'est vers 1966 que le scénariste et producteur de tv Gene RODDENBERRY lance la série originale "Star Trek", dîte "Star Trek classique". A bord du vaisseau intergalactique Enterprise, une équipe explore l'univers à la rencontre de civilisations extra-terrestres. Parmi l'équipage, quelques personnages ressortent particulièrement, en premier lieu le trio de commandement : - le Capitaine James T. KIRK (Wiliam Shatner), humain américain impétueux, indépendant, au caractère bien trempé ; - Monsieur SPOCK (Leonard NIMOY), vulcain (de fait mi-vulcain mi-humain), se voudrait froid et calculateur tel un ordinateur humain, mais son humanité ne l'y aide pas ! ; - le Dr Mc KOY (DeForest Kelly), humain, a un fichu caractère mais donnerait sa main pour soigner son pire ennemi. Parmi les autres membres de l'équipage, qui s'étoffe au fil des épisodes (sauf ces malheureux qui apparaissent et qu'on sait voués à disparaître au cours de l'épisode), quatre ressortent particulièrement : - l'officier de communication Nyota UHURA (Nichelle Nichols), humaine afro-américaine, ne manque ni de charmes ni de caractère, et s'avère pour l'époque une femme forte apte à tenir tête aux hommes majoritaires dans l'équipage principal ; - l'officier pilote Pavel CHEKOV (Walter Koenig), humain soviétique (en pleine guerre froide), impétueux mais respectueux de ses commandants ; - l'officier pilote Monsieur SULU (George Takei), humain japonais (l'autre nationalité peu appréciée par les américains), impétueux mais respectueux de ses commandants ; - l'officier technique Montgomery SCOTT (James Doohan), humain écossais, brave bougre, capable bien avant Mc Gyver de réparer l'Enterprise loin de tout garage, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour conclure l'épisode. Cet équipage international, voir multi-ethnique, n'a connu que 3 saisons télévisuelles, de 1966 à 1969. Il lui faudra attendre 1979 pour débarquer sur le grand écran, pour 6 aventures jusqu'en 1991, plus le passage de témoin à l'équipe de Next Generation en 1994. Même si les effets spéciaux ont vieilli, l'enthousiasme des acteurs, la variété des scénarios, l'humour permettant la distanciation nécessaire, et puis la téléportation qui leur permet d'éviter d'avoir à se poser sur les planètes visitées, font de cette première série de Science-Fiction, du genre space opéra, une des meilleures que la tv ne nous ait jamais proposée. L'univers Star Trek n'est arrivé que très tardivement en France, dans les années 1980, quand la chaîne berlusconienne "la 5ème" a diffusé les épisodes doublés pour le Québec. Ce qui explique le relatif bide du premier film "Star Trek : le film" (Star Trek: The Motion Picture de Robert WISE) chez nous. Je laisse pour l'heure le soin à d'autres de détailler plus avant les autres séries dérivées, que ce soit la version en dessins animés ou les "spin off". -- Vincent D. 5 avril 2010 à 17:59 (UTC) catégorie:Séries télécatégorie:Science-fiction